kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Keroro RPG materials
Hello, I am a sysop and major contributor over at the Aselia Wiki, a Wikia site devoted to the Tales series published by Bandai Namco Games. I assume that this community is aware of the recently released Keroro RPG, which was developed by Namco Tales Studio using many of the assets that are standard in the Tales games, such as the Linear Motion Battle System, optional character interaction scenes through face skit boxes (kaodora), and various artes that are used in battle. I have started to draft some arte list pages for the playable characters in Keroro RPG, including technical data such as elemental attributes and level requirements, based on information that is available on this Japanese wiki site. I hope to make lists similar to the existing arte/skill/title lists that we have on our wiki for almost every game in the series. My only published example for Keroro RPG can be found here; any unknown data (?) is info that is not listed on the JP wiki, and since I do not have the game itself, I cannot confirm anything else on my own. Things like damage and hit data should be listed eventually, since other JP wiki sites for various games tend to take a month or two before all of these specifics are discovered and recorded. However, I am not entirely sure that I want these lists to be displayed on Aselia, since Keroro RPG is not a Tales game by any means, even if it does share many of the same things. This is the same reason that we have nothing on our wiki for Namco X Capcom or Soul Calibur Legends, even despite having Tales characters with veritable movelists participating in both games. I would like to know if this wiki is willing to display these kinds of materials here. There are a good amount of artes and codenames for each character, enough to warrant one of each type of page for all five characters. And since passive skills are few in number for each char, all of them can be merged into one page, and potentially merged further with the passive effects that come from having a character appear as the viewable char on non-battle maps (world/city/dungeon). The JP wiki also has data for weapons and other equipment for each character. But I will admit, my primary focus is and has always been on the artes, so I can't guarantee that I will be the one to work on anything other than the arte pages themselves. Does the Keroro Wiki have any formatting/coding specifications that must be followed? Do any of the previous Keroro games have similar content that I can base my page layout on? Or can I just continue to use the formatting style that I use on the list-type reference pages for our own wiki? Would this site mind having pages that have quite a few missing details that might not be filled in for a few months (unless someone out there is willing to do the in-game research work before the Japanese wiki users get around to it)? Does this wiki even accept this type of content at all, or would all of this be better off on Aselia, or even written as a guide to be displayed on GameFAQs? Thank you for your time. Byakuren Hijiri (talk) 15:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, you can go ahead, I guess. We do have a guidelines page here if you'll search for it, but there aren't any very strict rules here. –koisuru (talk) 05:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I have uploaded the five arte list pages that I have finished already, and I created a template to aid in navigation between these pages. Since our two wiki sites don't share the same templates, I had to play around with the coding to make it look right here, though I'm not entirely satisfied since I don't know how to establish additional columns or prevent some of the word wrapping of the navbox title... though I'd blame the long name of the game itself for that, honestly. ::I haven't started on the other pages yet, but I'll see what I can do about getting more people on my end involved on this project, since I don't want to leave so many red links sitting on the template. I can't give any real ETA on getting everything done, but we'll try our best here. Cheers. ::Byakuren Hijiri (talk) 16:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll try to help out with the templates. –koisuru (talk) 13:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC)